Tragedy and New Beginings
by Vampire Diaries fanatic
Summary: Elena is in danger yet again. What will Damon and Stefan do to save her? Katherine is no where to be found she is suspected to be the one who took Elena  really did . Damon and Stefan try and get her back before something happens to her will they make it?


Storyline:

Elena is in danger yet again. What will Damon and Stefan do to save her? Jeremy starts to fall in love with Bonnie. Katherine is no where to be found she is suspected to be the one who took Elena (really did). Aunt Jenna is frantic about Elena, Damon and Stefan hurry and try to get Elena back before something happens to her will they make it?

Chapter 1:

-Elena's POV

I woke up thinking that today was going to be a good day. Walking to my closet I thought of what to wear for today. "Blue or red?" I asked myself finally grabbing the red short sleeve shirt and a pair for dark blue jeans. I walked downstairs and smiled as I greeted Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. "I have to do a few things today so I might come home late tonight." I said to Jenna as she had nodded "Alright Elena just call me though so I don't worry." she said with a smile. I chuckled "Okay I will." I said to her as I walked out of the kitchen to the door. I walked out to my car and got in driving over to the boarding house to see Stefan, even though I really shouldn't I had to talk to him. Katherine never said that we couldn't talk so I figure it would be alright. I just hope I am and nothing happens.

After arriving to the house I got out of the car and walked over to the door. I quietly knocked and waited for the door to open but it didn't take long at all Stefan was there smiling at me.

"I missed you." I said as I gave him a quick hug. He looked happy to see me but confused when I gave him a hug.

"It's alright just a hug nothing else. Besides I need to talk to you." I said as I walked in. Stefan shut the door and looked over at me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked walking over towards me looking worried.

"Everything's alright I just need to talk to you. You should sit down okay. I'm sorry I have to do this." I said as I sat down on the couch and he followed after looking right at me.

"What is it?" He asked already knowing what she might say. I took a deep breath. "We are over, I can't do this this is the last time I will see you. I can't take the chance of anything. I'm sorry. I still love you but I just can't take these chances if Katherine finds out you know what she'll do." I said and tears started forming as I shook my head. Stefan looked at me quivering his lips and nodded understandingly.

"I understand but we can take care of her Elena just you can't leave me. I need you." He said.

"Don't Stefan it's over."

I couldn't take anymore so I stood up and headed towards the door "I'll see you at school." I said and opened the door tears now coming out of my eyes like I have never tried before. I went to my car and slowly drove home. I pulled over after a few losing it I couldn't believe what I had just done. I ruined it forever I know I did. I sighed and took a deep breath and began to drive off again. Driving all the way home I saw that no one was there. "Good now I don't have to explain what happened." I said to myself in a almost sarcastic way. I arrived home and walked to the house and I walked over to the couch and I sat down turned on the TV for the noise but I wasn't paying any attention to the TV at all. My mind was wondering on if Stefan was going to forgive me or not. I didn't even know what time it was but I heard the door open and in comes Jeremy. "Hey Elena." He said when he walked in the living room. "Hey Jer." I said to him softly. He noticed that something was wrong with me. "Is everything alright do you want to talk about it?" He asked and I shook my head. "No Jer just me and Stefan are over. Leave it at that. Don't ask why or anything you wouldn't understand." I said and got up and walked up to my room.

After a few hours I had fallen asleep and woke up the next morning. I was hungry and my stomach and eyes hurt from crying and not eating. I was worse off. I didn't want to go to school today so I decided that I would stay home and rest or whatever I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Tomorrow though I would got to school I had to I can't let this run my life it wasn't me. They day passed and for some reason I forgot about the entire thing with Stefan. All I knew was that I did the right thing in giving in it was the last thing I wanted to do but it felt right. The rest of the day passed and everything seem to get back to normal which made me really happy...

**This is my first ever fanfiction I hope everyone likes it and I want to have at least 3 reviews and then I'll post Chapter 2 when I'm done. I know where I'm going mostly with this story and if you stick with me I plan on making it at least 10 chapters. I'll take suggestions as well and keep them in mind while I write them. Klaus will be making and appearance so if you have any ideas let me know...**


End file.
